beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Wiki
}} Beyblade Wiki is a wiki that is hosted by Wikia. It is community-driven, meaning that all of it's content is created by its editors; it's users and admins. Similar in style to Wikipedia, Beyblade Wiki is meant to be an online encyclopedia documenting everything from the Beyblade universe. Just like Beyblade Wiki, wikis are online encyclopedias that can be read and edited by anyone. It is handled by its community, more specifically its users, who are in turn handled by their administrators. Beyblade Wiki is currently one of the two major leading wikis concerning Beyblade. The other being the WBO's very own, Beywiki. What differs between Beyblade Wiki and Beywiki is that Beywiki only documents the actual products in Beyblade, whereas Beyblade Wikia covers this, as well as the anime, manga, real people, etc. Development Creation Beyblade Wiki was created on the 14th of August 2007. Although it was created prior to Beywiki which was created on the 7th of October 2007, it was not the first wiki relating to Beyblade and is not the only one. Beyblade Wiki was created by long-time Beyblade fan, DranzerX13, famous for capping the latest episodes of the anime at the World Beyblade Organization. At its creation, DranzerX13 intended it to be his own wiki idea for Beyblade. Despite this, there were few, if not only DranzerX13 editing the wiki. Although it managed to cover info, it was mostly copy and pasted off of Wikipedia's Beyblade articles and the wiki was seen by some as unprofessional. Ghost-town Era Users such as Solar Dragon and Abce2 would come to the wiki in 2008 and edit it. Abce2 intended to adopt it though, but it never went through though. Other users like Leon35 came but the wiki was still seen as nothing but a ghost-town. The wiki would not always stay like this however, as a user by the name of HazeShot would come and be granted admin powers. HazeShot would try his best to purify the wiki, gaining thousands of edits along the way. Despite this, the wiki was still quiet and had yet to obtain an "actual" community. DranzerX13 would later abandon his wiki around this time and instead chose to create a new wiki by the name of, Metal Fight Beyblade Wiki. This would be intended to cover info on the latest series at the time, Metal Fight Beyblade. Revival Then came a time of hope at the December of 2010. Four users known as Agent Z, Tripodnumberone, DarkusMaster84, and EdBoy3 would arrive at the wiki and help in an effort, to revive it. They would help HazeShot along with it and each specialized in a different directory. With Tripodnumberone mostly handling the media, DarkusMaster84 handling the anime, HazeShot handling the anime and manga, with Agent Z and EdBoy3 handling the overall outlook of the wiki as well as advertising. They would become future admins in this, as well. The five would help construct the wiki to its maximum potential, that Beyblade Wiki was no longer was a ghost town, but an informative encyclopedia driven by it's community. Mass users came in and helped the wiki, one by one increasing the content of the wiki to it's maximum. Aftermath of the Revival More important users arrived, including Manaphy12342, Desboy96, DragonManiac86, Gingka and Co., FastBlade5035, Zachattack31, ReconStrike Commando, Pinklilac, 4everNura, Hunterm1998, Saturoda, King4D among with many others would make up the community of Beyblade Wikia. With some becoming admins as well. DranzerX13 would also come back after seeing how well his wiki has went after he left it. Just when this happened, the community knew that they have greatly changed Beyblade Wiki, forever. Issues and Affiliation Over time, many problems would occur. Multiple "Wiki Wars" began and a loss of users did occur. However, the voice of reason, Manaphy12342 managed to keep these under control to prevent the wiki from falling apart. In October/November 2011, Beyblade Wiki applied for a affiliation with the World Beyblade Organization. As part of the affiliation, a name change was required, temporarily changing the name of the wiki to "Beyblade Wikia" rather than "Beyblade Wiki". Despite this, no progress has been made and although the affiliation was still ongoing, the wiki changed back to its original name; Beyblade Wiki. It would later be decided that on the 11th of March 2012, the affiliation would be cancelled due to the WBO's negative reception towards Beyblade Wiki as well as no official progress on the affiliation. Beyblade Wiki and the WBO are still on speaking terms however. Layout and Graphics Wikia default skin and layout, known as Oasis is used on every wiki and is customised by many admins. On Beyblade Wiki, the logo and background are designed and added by Manaphy12342. The majority of the CSS is added by both EdBoy3 and Manaphy12342. Programs often used include Adobe Fireworks CS5 and GIMP. CSS tends to be either written by the users themselves or copied from a fellow wiki. Reception Beyblade Wiki has been perceived by many as a great wiki with vast knowledge of the Beyblade universe. How it has greatly improved ever since its days as a ghost town. Despite this, there still remains people who dislike the wiki even though the wiki has changed. However as of recently, this has started to tone down and people have been more positive than negative towards it. Many used to think that all the information was copied from the WBO's own Beywiki, which was understandable at the time, considering the fact that some anonymous and newly registered users did in fact plagiarize from them. Wikipedia has also been known to take episode summaries along with other tidbits of information, from Beyblade Wiki. This is allowed under their CC-BY-SA license, stating that all information from any website is allowed to be copied and used under fair use. Relations with the World Beyblade Organization With this, Beyblade Wiki attempts to pursue a positive attitude and relation with other sites. However, this has not been as promising with the World Beyblade Organization. As stated above, the Beyblade Wiki does not have a very positive relation with the World Beyblade Organization. Although the two sites are on speaking terms, there have been various instances where the WBO has often ridiculed and criticized the Beyblade Wiki. Even though they have given the wiki a more positive attitude, this continues to occur, and there still remains members of the WBO who do not take as kindly or per say, lightly to Beyblade Wiki. A factor that contributes to this, is the fact that the World Beyblade Organization's head, Kai-V is known to find over 95% of Beyblade info thus, making the WBO, the primary leading-website on Beyblade news. Beyblade Wiki uses this information and references as well as linking to the WBO, giving credit when information is found, a disclaimer is even found on the Beyblade Wiki's main page and community message. Despite this, the Beyblade Wiki continues to be looked down upon and overally criticized mostly by, the World Beyblade Organization. Category:Fansites